Sims' Next Top Male Model
Sims' Next Top Male Model is (abbreviated SNTMM) is a mock reality television series in which a number of aspiring male models comepte for the title of "Sims' Next Top Male Model", providing them with an opportunity to begin their career in the modelling industry. It is hosted by model and photographer Maicle Gambardella, who also takes the photos for most of the weekly photo shoots. Aside from the prize magazine being changed from Numéro Hommes to L'Officiel Hommes in cycle 6, the prizes have remained almost unchanged since the première of the series. The winning model gets to be on the cover of said magazine, he receives a one-year contract with NU女 Model Management. Additionally, he receives a cash prize equivalent to 50,000 USD. A new prize was introduced in cycle 8, which was an international ad campaign for Guess. The prize will remain in cycle 9, but the campaign will be for a different brand which is yet to be announced. Series overview Contestants : The contestant was eliminated in a double elimination. : The contestant eliminated earlier in the competition, returned or was saved and advanced. : The contestant was eliminated earlier in the competition, returned or was saved but did not advance. : The contestant participated for the second time. : The contestant quit the competition. 'Trivia' *Season 1 was originally supposed to have a cast of 18 models, but after having selected the models, Maicle decided to narrow them down to just 12, as with fewer models it would be easier to manage and he could get to know his models better. *Season 1 is the only season to feature more than one double elimination. *Season 1 is the only season to feature a "comeback". *Season 2 is the only season to have more than three contestants make it to the final week. *Season 2 is the only season to feature several non-elimination bottom 2s. It is however not the only season to feature several episodes without eliminations. *Season 3 is the only season in which not more or less than one model was eliminated every panel. *Season 4 is the only season to feature a pair of twins. *Season 4 marked the first time a model was eliminated, then saved in the same episode. *Season 4 is the longest season, with 12 episodes. *Season 4 is the season that took the longest to eliminate two models, with it taking four episodes to go from 12 to 10. *Season 5 is the only season in which a contestant quit. *Season 5 is the only season to feature siblings of previous contestants, or of contestants from other franchises. *Season 5 was the first season to feature several contestants with the same given name. *Season 6 marked the first time a contestant received more than two first call-outs in a row. *China is the only country to have more than one winner. *Chöygal Tenzin Ihamo is the only returning contestant (on a regular season) to place significantly higher his second run than his first, with him placing 4th in season 4, after placing 9th in season 2.